Dreams in the wild blue
by justanotherloser19
Summary: Yukari, intrigued by the GAC, a club that students participate in as they fly and fight in harrowing aerial battles that can cost them their lives, travels to America to find Juan and his crew that she met months earlier and see if they can let her tag along on one of their bloody matches in the cold, unforgiving skies above the Earth. ( This is a spinoff/continuation)


( This is a continuation of my other story that I still working on, this takes place a few months after the other story. I'm sorry if the end is a bit rushed or confusing I'm writing this cause I want to write something else in case I hit a block on the other story so i felt that writing two different tales might help me out, or ruin me, I hope you all like it)

Grey clouds blanketed the sky is a gloomy, dark haze as light snow slowly began to fall down towards the cold sea that went back and forth as gusts of cold wind swept through the Ooarai Carrier as it cut through the waves that splashed against its bow. A new school year had only begun less than a few weeks ago, yet life on board the carrier went on with its casual and sometimes interesting routine. Cars slowly drove back and forth in front of a two story house with a barber's post on one side that slowly spun as little patches of snow began to pile on top of it. Everything was quiet and peaceful in the neighborhood until a voice suddenly broke through the tranquility " What do you mean you want to go the United States?! have you lost your mind Yukari!?" yelled Saori with shock as she stared wide eyed at Yukari who was glancing back at her with a blank stare. Silence consumed Yukari's room as both girls stared at each other; a heavy feeling of despair quickly feel upon Saori's shoulders as her eyes scanned all of Yukari's model tanks and military memorabilia, her mind filling with multiple thoughts and ideas that collided with each other. Saori's mouth quickly dropped and her eyes widened as a single thought suddenly came to mind; " Yo..you're going cause of them aren't you, the boys? Wh..why?" With a blunt tone, Yukari slowly said " I was going to tell all of you about this, but since you caught me mid act of packing, I had no choice but to let you know early." " Mid act?! How long have you been planning on doing this?" asked Saori with a slight annoyance in her tone. " Ever since they left" snapped Yukari; " ever since I saw the game they played, I became more and more curious about it to the point where I just want experience it first hand, even if its one game! I want to see how it feels to fly high in the sky" she added. " Fly high in the sky? You can do that in a passenger plane " Saori detested; " But its not the same, I want to experience flying in a unpressurised bomber that's flying with hundreds of others with long beautiful white contrails painted across the blue sky" Yukari said as her mind drifted off. Saori's face tightened as she tried to comprehend everything Yukari was saying. " I...I .. I got to sit down Yukari, I'm trying to wrap my head around what you're trying to do. You want to go and put yourself in harms way?" said Saori with sadness and confusion in her voice as she sat down with a thud on the floor. " we are already doing that with Senshado aren't we?" retorted Yukari. " NO!" snapped Saori with frustration as she quickly leaped up and stood directly in front of Yukari, her eyes stabbing through Yukari's soul. " Its different because Senshado has morals and sportsmanship that builds character and makes us better women and wives. That...that game those boys participate in is nothing more than just mindless killing. I can see why that sport isn't as popular as Senshado over here in Japan and the East. Now I know why they tried to hide that sport from the Asian audience. Because they know we don't like to see Battle Royales where people actually die on live TV!" added Saori in anger as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Silence blanketed the room once again as both girls stood deathly still as they both stared at each other. A dark feeling crawled upon Saori as her eyes glanced over towards one stuffed bag that was lying on one end of Yukari's room. " I thought you loved tanks to the point of obsession Yukari, why, why have planes suddenly took over your mind?" Saori said as she wiped away the warm tears from her cheeks. With a nervous tone in her voice, Yukari softly and slowly replied; " Its not because I'm a fan of aircraft. I still love tanks more than anything else in this world, but deep down inside me I've always had this burning passion." Saori stopped and quickly looked up at Yukari with pink eyes that waited for her friend to continue; " I want to relive being in World War II" Saori's eyes widened as her face turned white with shock, her heart skipping a beat as Yukari's words sunk into the poor girl. "I..I.. I don't know what to say anymore' Saori feebly said as she slowly sat down on a pillow that was around the small table and stared blankly at Yukari. Silence consumed the house as Yukari slowly went back and packed a few more things into her backpack. With a loud zip she closed her backpack and slowly walked over towards Saori and sat down on the other side of the table. " You don't even have a passport Yukari" Saori muttered as Yukari quickly pulled out a dark red passport and opened it to the page where all of her information and photo was, showing it to the distraught Saori. " When did you get that?!" she asked with confusion; Yukari glanced at it and with a blunt tone replied " I got it when we docked at home port a while back. I think I looked pretty messy in the photo but I hope they'll accept it in America." With a nervous frown growing across Saori's face she said with a frustrated tone in very word; "You don't even know English? If you were going to experience that game, why don't you visit a 'Japanese' school with boys who can understand you instead of flying all the way to America to see basically 10 strangers who we've barely known. And again along with that you cant speak a word of English for goodness sakes." " But the thing is Saori they aren't that much of strangers. If I went to a school in Japan, one, those boys will surround me and ask for my autograph thrice since we're basically know all over Japan, while in America they'll just think I'll be another exchange student. And even if I convince the Japanese members of the Aviation club to let me fly, they'll probably let me tag along for an airshow or something and that's about it but I want more" Yukari said calmly as she stood up and walked over to her drawer and pulled out her video camera and a charger. With a surge of anger abruptly hitting her, Saori slapped her hands on the table which slightly shook as she yelled; " What about your parents!? Haven't you thought what they'll be feeling once they suddenly find out their daughter ends up dead in one of those games! What about us Yukari?! did you even think about us for a second when you thought up your plan?" Yukari blankly glanced back at Saori who began to break down and sobbed; tears flowing of her weary and tired eyes. " I don't know anymore Yukari, this isn't you. What happened to the fun, always standing by her friends Yukari? The Yukari we grew to trust and who never held any secrets towards her friends!? Huh?" asked Saori in anger as she continued to wipe away tears from her face. A strange feeling of sadness and despair hung over both girls as an eerie silence consumed the room once again as the soft whimpers of Saori echoed throughout the room. Yukari slowly stood up and walked over towards Saori who quickly scooted away from her as more tears came out. Yukari then quickly wrapped her arms around the trembling Saori and softly said; " I did think about you guys, believe it or not I had second thoughts all the way until this point. I'm still getting them now"

" They why are you going then Yukari?!" exclaimed Saori as she stared straight at Yukari's blank face. " I see a chance for me to experience something new." she silently said as she turned towards her winter school uniform that neatly hung on the wall. Saori slowly looked down at the floor, her hopes of changing her friend's mind completely shattered as they hit the floor. Yukari tightly hugged her as Saori began to cry once again and started to ramble in uncoherent slurs. " its going to be alright, nothing is going to happen to me alright" suddenly said Yukari in a stern tone as she pulled away and stared directly at Saori's pink eyes that seemed to burn straight into Yukari. " Do you hear me? nothing is going to happen to me, alright?" she continued as Saori slowly began to nod her head as she wiped away the tears. " promise?' softly asked Saori as she kept wiping away tears and holding back her runny nose as she snorted again and again. " I promise, to you and everybody" Yukari replied with a confident and reassuring grin quickly appearing on her face; " Ill be back, I'm going to get us some tea, I still got about an hour left before I got to go" she added as she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Saori alone to her thoughts and whirlpool of emotions. Time slowly went by as the ticking of a clock echoed throughout the quiet house as Saori laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling, her body feeling numb and her mind empty as a feeling of dread and sorrow hung over her as her blank eyes kept staring straight unblinking. The sound of soft footsteps quickly made Saori turn her head and look towards the direction of the doorway as Yukari carefully walked by with a shiny metal tray that contained two cups and a steaming kettle. She gently placed the tray on the table and cautiously sat down as Saori slowly rose up and with a single movement slapped her elbows on the table, shaking the cups as they clanked on the tray. " So Yukari, what's your plan to get to America then?' Saori asked with a slight agitation in her tone as she grabbed a cup. Yukari glanced at Saori;" Saunders" she quickly replied. " I figured" replied Saori as she poured the hot drink into both cups. " remember our match against them in December?" suddenly asked Yukari; " yeah" nodded Saori. " Well I asked them a favor back then and they accepted it, in return for a favor from me when they ask for it that is" added Yukari with a slight grin appearing on her face; " I can imagine them wanting me to spy for other schools for their own gain I'm guessing" she added. " Well you are the best" nervously chuckled Saori as she took a sip. " The two girls sat still as the clock's arms slowly moved, the ticking continuing to echo throughout the house as snow slightly began to accumulate on the windowsill. With a heavy sigh, Saori asked with a mournful tone " So what did you say to your parents?". Yukari took a slow sip from her steaming tea and replied with a candid manner; " I.. said to them that I was going to Saunders to see how the school is in case I wanted to transfer". Saori stared blankly at her friend as her mind thought of one last ditch effort in trying to change Yukari's train of thought; " And for the rest of us? You are now a member of the Student Council now, aren't you forgetting your responsibilities as well?" she said with a light patronizing tone. An awkward silence feel upon the two as they both sat in the middle of the room. " I'm fully aware of my position of Vice-president, but even then we aren't doing anything major for the next two weeks, this is my only slot of free time I have left until we graduate Saori!" exclaimed Yukari as she abruptly stood up and glanced at the ceiling with wide eyes, as if she was trying to see the sky above; " I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste" she added under her breath. Saori suddenly stood up, and with every last bit of energy she had left, she mustered her last plea towards her friend. " Yukari, please I'm begging for you not to go!" Hot tears started to flow down her red cheeks as her watery eyes could barely see Yukari. " You're going to get killed Yukari, I know it! I Just Know It! What am I supposed to say to your parents? That I helped their daughter sneak off to a different country only to be killed?" Yukari slowly lunged forward and tightly hugged her friend as she was crying.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to be killed Saori. My life will be in their hands, I'm pretty sure they will take care of me, from take off to landing" gently reassured Yukari as her eyes glanced towards the clock. " There some things even they cant control Yukari, what if you get shot down? What if you come back differently?" added Saori as her grip grew tighter. Yukari's mind suddenly went blank as Saori's last words hit her;' I haven't thought of that' she thought to herself. Saori continued to sob as the clock continued to tick. " its time for me to go Saori" abruptly said Yukari as she gently pulled away from her friend. The sounds of cars continued to fill the cold air as they drove past the two story house, people walking in front of it as they carried on their day, unaware of the series of events and heartache that unfolded behind the closed doors. Suddenly two figures slowly appeared outside the house as cold gusts of wind cut throughout the neighborhood." Alright, I think I have everything I need for the week" commented Yukari as she did one more check on her backpack as Saori looked on. With a nervous, yet brave grin quickly appearing on her face Yukari walked over to Saori and hugged her tightly. " Now remember what I told you earlier, tell no one the truth about my destination alright?" asked Yukari as her eyes stared straight into Saori's as she hesitantly nodded in agreement. " I'll bring back some gifts back from America too if it makes you feel any better. Ill try to bring you a cute boy as well" chuckled Yukari as Saori also laughed nervously. " Well, I'm off, take care Saori and watch over everyone for me alright? I love you all and you'll be in my heart" said Yukari as she stood back and slowly turned around and began to walk down the half empty street. After a few yards Yukari glanced back at Saori who had a sad and nervous look written across her gentle face as she looked down at the wet ground as snow kept gracefully falling down from the dark, cloudy grey sky. " I'll make sure to come back to you all, in one piece." she thought as she adjusted her hoodie as she walked on. " Be careful Yukari" thought Saori as she started to slowly wave as Yukari disappeared from sight.

Gusts of wind echoed throughout the ship as Yukari ran over towards the railing of the carrier, her eyes quickly fell upon the ship that became her only method of traveling throughout the schools. With a grin she began to jog down towards the loading hanger of the carrier, an area she knew like the back of her hand. Her footsteps echoed throughout the metal hallways as lights flew above her as she continued. Suddenly, she stopped and entered a wide opening as she casually looked behind her and checked if she was being followed. She then proceeded slowly as her eyes fell upon the vast opening that lay before her. Girls in sailor uniforms and worker coveralls and bright white helmets were all over the huge hanger that was laden with huge metal containers and wooden crates that were stacked as high as the ceiling. Without a second thought, Yukari headed for the metal stairs and swiftly raced down them. Rows and rows of supplies filled every single inch of the hanger as Yukari crouched and ran between corners and corridors of the towering crates, her eyes darting in every possible direction as voices yelled everywhere. The machines and cranes screamed and whined as a black shadow abruptly covered Yukari as she quickly looked up to a large wooden crate that was being transported above her as red lights from the crane covered the box in a blinking haze. Time seemed to slow down as her heart began to race as she began to drown out the noises around her, her eyes immediately glancing towards a pair of girls with coveralls, each holding clipboards as they looked at different boxes. " Time to make the SAS proud" she muttered to herself. With a single movement, she raced in front of the open corridor and disappeared behind a row of crates as her heart felt like it was burst out of her chest. 'There it is' she thought to herself as her eyes fell upon the cargo ship that was beside the vast door of Ooarai's hanger. She quickly looked around her and saw that the area towards the gangplank was completely empty; " Seems like I am destined to go to see them then" she whispered under her breath. "Here we go" she added as she took a deep breath. Time suddenly stopped as the beating of her heart was the only thing Yukari heard as she quickly leaned forward and dashed towards the gangplank, her eyes not leaving the target as it got closer and closer. Her eyes suddenly widened as her feet landed on the metal bridge as it slightly swayed. With every single bit of energy she ran as fast as she could and jumped onto the deck of the cargo ship that was covered in a multitude of different colored metal trailer containers. 'I made it just in time!" she screamed in her head with excitement as she sat down behind the last row of containers that were closest to the edge of the ship and breathed heavily as puff of white warm air surrounded her slightly red and cold face.

Minutes slowly passed by as Yukari tightly gripped her backpack around her chest as her dark green blanket covered her body, the cold winds constantly bombarding her. "It feels so good in here" she commented as she placed a hand warmer around different parts of her body as the heat traveled within the blanket. " I wonder if I brought enough hand warmers for when I go up" she added as she snuggled herself. She then felt a slight jolt as the cargo ship suddenly blared it horn, immediately launching her straight up as the hand warmers flew in every direction. " No no no" he said as she lunged out and grabbed them, immediately stuffing them back into her blanket as she glanced over towards her home as it began to move away. She remained silent as the carrier began to get smaller and smaller, her eyes never leaving it until it disappeared into the hazy grey horizon. " Here it goes" she said with a nervous, yet cocky grin slowly appearing on her face; " Next stop, Saunders university, then America" she added as she buried her face deep into her warm blanket.


End file.
